


Spell bound

by Opaldreams1458



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A kiss breaks the spell, AU, Alternate Universe, Curses, Fantasy setting, Felix is a cat, Gen, Grumpy Cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaldreams1458/pseuds/Opaldreams1458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a prince steals an artifact that is said to bring great power he is cursed to walk on four legs. With a cute button nose and whiskers. </p><p>He is allowed great power only to fight akuma with his partner Ladybug. The other ninety nine percent of his days are filled with scrounging for food, and being cursed with a small attention span. Humans loath a black cat, and his life on four legs is not all pets and treats but one of loneliness and toil.</p><p>What happens when he is adopted by a kind bakers daughter, he grows to find that being a cat is not so bad. Not only that but he grows very fond of her, almost too fond. </p><p>Remember a kiss breaks the spell but nobody ever said it had to be between two humans..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meetings are always the worst.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dear-Chaton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dear-Chaton).



Marinette didn't believe in curses or fairy tales and she never had even as a child. Her parents tried to read her stories, they tried to make her believe in fantasy but it honestly never took hold. It was all too fantastical and too unrealistic for a small baker's daughter to ever believe in. 

Now as she watched over the city she protected if you asked her she would only have to agree to these fantastical stories told to children because she was now the star of many. Ladybug was protector and savior and everyone knew of her. They didn't know that she had been a normal baker's daughter before a strange gift was bestowed on her. Not that they needed to but, had they their trust may have faltered. A baker's daughter had no business protecting citizens in many people's eyes she was very sure of that.

Oh, how she struggled for the first few months getting used to her new gift and her new little fairy’s appetite. How she struggled with her partner who’s sour attitude made protecting the city much harder than it needed to be.

Her partner was the bane of her existence with his uptight view on their new powers. He hated helping her and loathed all the victims. Chat noir claimed had these poor people had stronger willpower they would never have fallen victim to the power of Papillion. He blamed the victims they worked so hard saving and he hated the common folk even more than that. 

Chat noir was someone high in society she could tell just by his haughty attitude, his perfect posture didn't help matters either. What honestly made it worse than all these things was that heaven forbids it to rain. If it did her partner refused to fight and would watch her hissing from the shadows of a building's awning or tree. He was the worst partner she had ever met and honestly, even the little fairy found it amazing he was chosen for the job. 

Though none of that mattered right now because Marinette was far too busy decorating cakes and baking croissants for the harvest festival. Tonight was the final night and it was always the biggest night to celebrate. Everyone danced, there was a large feast that all of the townspeople put forth time and energy to share. 

Marinette loved how hard everyone worked and there was even a harvest king and queen. Marinette often dreamt of being the queen just once. It was a huge honor to be chosen. All year you would receive gifts from your peers and the next year you gave the honor to someone else. Though a small trivial thing, all girls wished to have the flower crown placed on their heads at the end of the night. To dance with whoever your king was and to end up happily ever after.

It seemed romantic for Marinette considering her mama and papa married one another after being chosen together. The two of them had been madly in love ever since. Though Marinette didn't have a lucky man in mind she often dreamt that she would meet him. It hard to meet new people. Her small town was filled with the same people she’d always known but the harvest meant they could go into the city and that meant maybe she would meet the man of her dreams. 

“Marinette are you almost ready with those croissants?” a voice called out snapping her from her reverie. 

“Yes, mama! They should be coming out in two minutes!” She called back, dusting the flour from her tiny blue apron. 

They worked like this all day together. Marinette even though still young was unable to go to any sort of schooling offered for those her age. The bakery did well but, not well enough to allow for one less hand around the small shop. She was lucky in the respect that her mother used to be a lady and could read and write. So she learned some with her help. It wasn’t as if Marinette minded not attending the small school, it would have been much harder to explain away her absences then. At least with her family, she could say she was feeling unwell or go on an errand which took a bit too long only to return later than intended. 

Hurriedly Marinette pulled the steaming croissants from the oven. Placing them on the cooling rack before she turned the corner out of the kitchen. “They're finished! Do you need anything else?” 

Her large father smiled from his spot where he was placing pastries into the small case, “No my sweet roll, I think your mama and I have everything we need for tonight prepared. You should go prepare yourself don’t you think?” 

Marinette’s eyes grew wide, she had so much to do! A bath, her hair, being sure her dress fit just perfectly. There was so much to do and very little time to do it in. In a flourish of skirts, she ran out of the building only looking over her shoulder to give a small wave to her parents before she left. 

Their tiny home was only a few minutes travel from the bakery. It was in a large row of houses that all looked the same, with bright colored paints and cobbled stone streets. It was quaint and quiet but, it was her home. Everyone knew one another which lead to so much unneeded gossip but, that was to be expected in such a tiny community. It did make it unnecessarily hard to keep her identity as Ladybug a secret. 

Their house was light green with tiny white shutters and flower boxes in the windows, filled with daffodils and daisies. They had been there as long as she could remember and it always brought a cheery smile to her lips when she saw her home in view. They weren’t by any means well off but, because of her mother’s family they were still comfortable. It did at least give them some luxuries like a small garden in the back, and a water pump of their own. The pump filtered into the back room where the tub was settled neatly into a stone. It did get cold in the winter but as long as the water was hot and she had a nice fluffy towel to settle into, she could make the trek from there into the main house with little trouble.

Still in a hurry, Marinette unlocked the cherry wood door to the front and ran into her room. Grabbing the dress that she had made herself, the shoes and trinkets she headed off to bathe and get ready for the night’s festivities.

_________ 

It took hours later but now the girl who emerged from the bedroom was clothed in a simple calico blue dress with a navy underbust. It was simple. Hand made by her. Simple as it may be it brought out the navy undertones of her hair, and the cerulean of her eyes. It made everything seem like she was donned in walking sapphire.

“Oh, you look beautiful Marinette.” The little fairy exclaimed, “you worked so hard on this dress, I can see it in the details.” 

Marinette flushed, as she turned around with arms out, swishing the hem as she went, “You think so? I know it's a little plain but, it was all I could afford. I hope it looks alright.” 

“You look beautiful I promise, and plain isn’t always a bad thing. You're special you don’t need to stand out to attract attention, you command it already.” 

Marinette grinned, “You seem to always know what to say to make me feel better.” 

 

The little fairy smiled, “It’s part of my job. Come on we should get going, you don’t want to be late.” 

Nodding in agreement, she grabbed a small satchel from the side of her bed, swinging it over her shoulder for Tikki to nestle safely inside. 

By the time she reached the square everyone was already bustling about. Her family had already set up their small station, working the festival was just necessary to make money. It didn’t mean they wouldn’t allow their daughter to attend and have fun in their stead.

Everyone was dressed in their finest clothing with beautifully mastered hairstyles. Those who could afford it had silk dresses and plumes of feathers in their hair. Those like her family who couldn't afford nice clothing wore simple yet elegant styles. A small band was playing upbeat music in the corner. Of course, the lute player was none other than Nino a boy she grew up with. He loved music but his family was quite strict on allowing him to become a musician, though claiming there was no money to be had in it. Although that was true, the smile on the boys face when he played was proof enough to Marinette that he was destined to be a musician some day.

Just as she suspected off to the side of the musicians stood a gorgeous girl with tan skin, dressed in a beautifully made green dress. Her hair was up in loose curls and she was staring fondly at the lute player with a smile. It was her best friend, and she looked beautiful. 

“Alya!” Marinette called as she waved her hand upwards in the air. 

The girl’s eyes followed the hand, and she shot her own up in response. A bright shining smile on her lips, “Marinette, look at you! You look beautiful. Let me guess did you make the dress you happen to be wearing tonight?” 

When Marinette finally had feet planted beside her friend she flushed and nodded, “Yes, I made it. It took all of my money to get the fabric and the dye but it’s not so bad right?” 

“It's amazing you’re so talented. You really should be a seamstress some day.” Her friend gushed at her but slowly turned her vision elsewhere, “Marinette do you know that man over at your families stall?” Alya asked pointing her finger in the direction intended. 

Marinette’s eyes wandered and soon they hit the target. A rather stoic flax-haired man dressed in very fine clothing. His arms were crossed with a stoic expression but, there was something else hidden in his stare. It was hunger, he looked as though everything in the stall was delectable. Seeming to be holding himself back from grabbing the closest item and running off even though he was dressed in finery he looked starved. 

“I'll be right back, my parents look really busy and I should greet him.”

Alya hummed, “of course that's what you're intentions are..”

Marinette gave her friend a shush, and slowly pressed her way through the crowds. Whoever this man was she was curious. Although it was a festival where businesses made a little extra, one or two treats for this boy wouldn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is completely edited by me. No beta and I'm sure you can tell. I'm horrible with grammar.  
>  I wanted to gift this to kiwi because she loves Felix as much as I do and she listened to me whine about my ideas. 
> 
> So kiwi if this sucks you get to punish me. 
> 
> I'm trying to make this fic as short as possible. I gave myself ten chapters to end it. I have a huge problem with not plotting my chapters and they get a little crazy and too long. So this is a test for myself. 
> 
> Plotting wise and length. 
> 
> Hopefully I can stick to my plan.


	2. He's hungry and she's kind.

To be trapped as a furry feline for twenty-four hours a day was maddening. To think that he assumed people would love a small little kitten and treat him with kindness, he had been so mistaken. People despised black cats. Stupid superstitious imbeciles had no clue who they were turning away at night. He was a prince. He was above them all yet somehow in this form he was kicked and threatened with water poured on him. 

He regretted ever hearing about the ring in the first place. Stealing it from that sorcerer had been a mistake. Now he was trapped with a cute button nose and insatiable hunger. To be stuck this way for more than six months he still hadn't gotten used to it. Every transformation into his alter ego made him sick to his stomach. Saving people who turned a blind eye to him, saving people who didn't really deserve to be saved wasn't even the most painful part of it. 

With ever transformation his body twisted and ached, tendons pulled apart and pieced back together. It was excruciating and by the time he was once more human again he was tossed back into his feline form before he'd even had a chance to get used to being upright. Somehow for his sanity, the little demon inside him gave him one night a month for a reprieve. Felix assumed it was completely for his sanity but waiting for the full moon made him antsy. 

Felix as a prince had never been able to be patient. If he wanted something he took it, or he found a way to have it given to him. It was just that simple but now as a cat, he found that to be even worse. There was no waiting for the moon to rise, instead, it was him mewling up at the sun begging it to return to the skyline just for the few hours given. 

Being completely self-sufficient now had its perks. He could catch a mouse to eat which at first he had found completely disgusting but since digging through the garbage for scraps was much worse he was the best mouser of all the cats. At least he thought so. Strangely as a feline he found that most animals had their own communication and though he was trapped in this body he found most cats were fairly pleasant to be around. Especially the one that lived on the outskirts of the castle walls. He forgot what the human's had named him but the cat went by Tom to him. He was a mangy looking tabby but the guy knew how to hunt and knew the best places for mice were. Of course, Felix stuck close by even though he was certain he had fleas because after going hungry for a few weeks you would do anything to eat, and anything to have a dry place to sleep. 

All day today he had whined and mewled to every human who passed him. He was asking what the fuss was, why was there so many delicious smells filtering through his nostrils today. Though instead he was greeted by boots kicking him aside, and women shooing him with their hands. Today was special he could tell and he'd not been human in a month, with all these delicious smells it was hard not to feel his mouth water in hunger. 

Mice might be good for a cat but, if he was to be human again tonight he would need much more than one mouse to satisfy him. Later that day he had found refuge in a windowsill above a bakery, and he stayed there all afternoon with nobody bothering him at all. The little place was bustling with people and to his luck, he finally found what today was. Time had a way of feeling off when you weren't human, days seemed to mesh together hunting and surviving. Today was the harvest festival, he remembered hearing about it. The castle workers often would get everything done in a rush just to have a moment to go. Not that he ever minded them being gone as long as he was cared for later. His mother and father and his baby brother, of course, had no qualms so why should he? 

When the sun finally started setting he could feel himself twist and turn again. That awful feeling of every bone breaking and every part of your body ripping itself anew. The dreamy state he'd been in was disrupted by these horrible pains, and it caused him to leap down from his spot unwilling to change. 

His sanity was slowly being tested more and more with every change but, knowing he had more than thirty minutes to feel what his own body felt like gave him a renewed sense of excitement. He scurried away and hid in the shadows of an abandoned building until the shift ended. Once it did he found himself magically with his old clothing and clean like always. The painful transformation he felt like was due to the demons wishes and was unnecessary but he claimed otherwise. 

Now he stood mouth watering next to a stall with baked goods that he'd not tasted in months. Not having money to buy any food was a nightmare and left him only wanting things he couldn't have, and it was more torture than the transformations. Smelling and seeing the flaky crust of a pie or smelling the delicious scent of lamb. It was painful, and it honestly made him get crafty. He promised whatever money he stole during his time as a human he would repay. Now with his feline senses gone, stealing anything was a task. He'd learned to be much quicker, and more silent during his time as a cat. It wasn't impossible and with his quick tongue, he could manipulate them into paying no attention to what his hands were doing. 

Just as he was going to set off to find a participant in feeding his growling stomach a girl parted her way through the sea of people, her eyes hadn't left him for many moments now. She was simple, plain but those blue eyes they were like looking at him with such intensity. Blue like the sky, matching the coloring of her dress and the subtle tones of her hair. Honestly, he found that it was rather charming on her part to intentionally match the coloring. She was doing so to bring out the best qualities she possessed, he had to give her some sort of respect. She had taste. 

He slowly made sure his posture was straight before she was in front of him, but she didn't bow or curtsy. Which made him inwardly groan, perhaps people from this small town didn't use such formalities but it instantly made him annoyed with her. 

“I couldn't help but notice sir how happy you were looking at my parent's baked goods. Would you like to sample some of them? I realize the line is a bit long, their very popular around here.” The girl smiled, as she slowly moved behind the stall, scooting behind the large man in the apron. 

“How kind of you to notice me from so far away.” He mused monotone with his eyes glancing at her once more. She was gathering small treats on paper wrapping for him, to which he was trying so hard not to drool. 

It was agony to pretend he didn't want or need the handout, and her choice of wording at least had been subtle. He was certain she noticed the hunger in his eyes, he had done very little to hide it. He had to commend her for making him feel as though it was her idea and not his own. She was clever, and kind it seemed though he was certain she wouldn't have been had he been on all fours. 

“It's hard not to notice sir. You seem to be by far the shyest one here. Standing all alone off to the side, are you visiting someone?” She asked, once more sidestepping the true reason she came to meet him. Quite clearly it was his fine clothing and the hungry look he must have been giving every scent his nose smelled. 

She was smart. 

“Not at all, just passing through. Thank you for paying such close attention to a traveler. Your parents run this stall? They must be making a great deal tonight.” He mused once she was once more in front of him, handing out to him the small treats wrapped in paper. It was so hard for him not to gorge himself right then and there but, he had to remain calm. Even though it was hard. 

“They make a little, the prices are far cheaper tonight than normal. They do this for the extra money but also to give even the poorest a chance to purchase at least one item. Most make the prices too steep during the festival but, my parents claim it's better to charge less to make more.” Smiling widely she shook her head as if knowing he didn't want to hear her story, which was very correct. He wasn't honestly interested in their business but, the way she spoke about it proved how caring her entire family must be. 

“I see. Their hearts are in the right place but, their wallets will suffer. It's not proper business to lessen your price for someone else. True competition is a factor tonight it seems but, in the end, they would have made twice their profit had they kept prices the same.” At that moment he slowly lifted a small piece of the bread into his mouth, trying his best not to groan in pleasure when the flavor burst on his tongue. 

They may be making less tonight but their product wasn't lacking in the slightest, and his stomach would thank their generosity. Felix might be starved and missed the taste of human food but this was by far the best bread he had eaten in his life. He hoped when he was free from this curse with his life settled back the way it should be, that he would employ this family. They could cook for him, and he would be honestly thrilled to have them. 

“Ah, that may be true sir but, I think they just want everyone to be able to taste a few their wares. It's a festival, after all, it's meant for everyone don't you agree?” The girl asked as she gave once more a smile. 

“Perhaps you're right. Thank you again for allowing me a small sample miss. I'll be sure to purchase something from them tonight.” He lied. 

“Of course, please enjoy yourself tonight.” With that she bowed her head a moment and took off into the crowd leaving him there to pick another piece of the bread into his lips, only to let out the groan he's suppressed in her presence. He missed this. He missed food that was cooked and flavorful. Even if as a cat he didn't seem to mind the taste now as he stood fully human he realized how poorly his taste buds had been treated. 

With a hum to himself, he mentally noted that this family was a kind one and as he glanced over at the stall he realized it was the same bakery who's window he had perched in earlier that day. Maybe he would find a happy spot to sleep, for now, one where he wouldn't be treated so unkind. 

“Hmm..I will try to enjoy myself indeed.” With that, Felix began the task of searching for a victim to rob of their purses. 

He would purchase all the food he could tonight, and stash it near the bakery for safe keeping. If he was lucky he wouldn't need to hunt any mice, and he could just happily live off the foods he loved.


	3. Kitten nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write but it sets up for kitty shenanigans to follow.

To think that the plan had been to pick pockets and possibly get food to eat. Fate apparently had far better ideas for him. Instead of enjoying the one night that he was human from sundown to sun up, he was forced to fight with an Akuma. Someone somewhere was unhappy and had allowed themselves to be tricked once more into becoming an evil villain. 

The crowd had screamed and cried, leaving nothing but trash and broken stalls in their wake. It was lucky that he had been there he supposed but, it did nothing but make his attitude sour. He knew even if they beat this Akuma the festival was over now and that meant the prospect of getting any more food was now gone for good. 

With a growl, he ducked behind an abandoned cart, calling out the little demon Plagg to transform him. In a flash of black and green Chat Noir appeared. His deep green tunic was fully replaced by a leather vest and black trouser. A black cloak was wrapped around his throat with silver clasps which shaped upwards into a hood with tiny black ears. A mask covered his face though it never obstructed him, and felt as though it was one with his own body. Every other bit of him was shrouded in leather gloves, and boots tied together with a thick black belt that crossed over his hips, down into a silver and black leather tail. 

It was hilarious the outfit he was made to wear, he looked ridiculous and felt just as much when he was forced to run on all fours just to keep up with the rampaging Akuma. Its body was large and a rich plum color. Half of its body was wrapped in a tangle of string and patchwork, the other side a black plain dress. The woman held in her hand a large needle which she was curiously using to grab up people in her wake only to sew them onto the side of her body. As they were sewn on, their bodies turned into patchwork. No faces remaining. Just fabric strips and string. It was horrifying to hear their screams until their bodies evaporated to fabric. 

The woman was screaming about how her quilting was by far the best in the entire kingdom, her wails resonating off the bricks bouncing back and forth making his head pound. Just as he was about to run towards the large woman a voice broke him away from his thoughts. 

“Chat Noir, I have an idea. Do you think you can get the needle away from her?” The voice asked. 

Turning to face her he straightened his body from the crouching position he was in. Seeing Ladybug there in her bright red spotted tunic and black trousers. Her hair was up in the usual bun, the long strips of red fabric flowing behind her in the wind. Damn those ribbons because the cat in him wanted nothing more than to bat them away, and tear them apart. It took quite a bit of restraint to hold himself back from it every time he saw her. 

“You just enjoy telling me what to do, don’t you Ladybug?” He said with a roll of his eyes. Though he knew this was customary he always fought her on it. Even though she said it in a sweet way, it annoyed him that he was always the one pushed into the fray. As if his life wasn’t hard enough without having to fight unruly Akuma while she stood around and figured out a way to capture it. 

“I asked you nicely if you don’t want to help then. Fine. Sit here, I don’t have a need for a partner who doesn’t want to help.” Her voice trembled with anger as she shoved her way past him. 

It wasn’t as if he wanted to be Chat Noir, it had been an accident. Not knowing what the ring was when he put it on his finger, he had no idea that as soon as it was on he would turn, or that he would be forced to participate in some weird fight. Ultimate power meant something he hadn’t been at all expecting, and he wasn’t excited to be a part of it. He was sure that Ladybug would have felt the same if she had to turn into a bug and crawl around all day. 

Sighing heavily Felix took in a leap, running towards the patchworked woman only to spin around her in a chase. 

“Fine, just know if I get hurt it's on you.” He yelled out as he twirled his baton around deflecting the woman’s stabs with spectacular expertise. 

Ladybug was above him now, on a roof spinning her yo-yo above her head, no doubt to throw around the large woman’s body. He could hear her mutter under her breath, but it only made him laugh. She would often mutter under her breath at him but, never would she say it to his face. It was strange how much fun it was to get a rise out of her and he seemed to do it unintentionally at first, now it was only to press her buttons. 

 

They were working in tandem to find some way to grab the needle from the woman’s arms but, every moment they would get close she would use the pieces of the quilt to attack them both. Holding them back by the arms, or pinning them back towards a wall. All of this fight was dragging, and the sun would rise soon. It made Felix antsy because once again the day had been ruined by some person who couldn’t control their anger. Leaving him with no time to fully enjoy being on two legs, and with no food to show for it. 

“Ugh! Ladybug just use your lucky charm, please! I have somewhere to be!” He called as he used the claws on his gloves to rip the quilted pieces now binding him to the brick building behind him. 

“I’m trying! Stop playing around and do something to help instead of complaining!” She screamed back as she pulled her own body away from two scarf pieces accosting her.

A growl escaped his throat at her snappy words but, it did set a fire under him to get the job done. It took them only minutes after to finally defeat the woman and her hideous patchwork quilt. The two of them were exhausted with sweat beading their hairlines but, Ladybug put on a smile for the woman who sat sobbing in the dirt. She did this at the end of every fight. Telling the people how it wasn’t their fault no matter what they had done, and giving them a flashing smile to help ease their troubles. It made Felix sick to his stomach. No person would learn from their mistakes if you petted them that way. They needed to be held accountable for the damages done yet, somehow Ladybug and the kingdom never did. 

It was such a waste of time and money to set things right again but, it wasn’t his business what debt this kingdom went into; after all it wasn’t his. His temper was growing thin now as the moon was higher in the sky than he had hoped to signal to him that his time as a human was soon coming to an end. 

“Chat Noir?” her voice called out, as she slowly made way towards him, “I wanted to thank you for working so hard tonight.” Her earrings were beeping yet somehow she was never too worried about her identity being spoiled. 

“I don’t need your thanks, Ladybug. If I hadn’t done anything I would have been stuck hearing you yell all night long.” His steel gray eyes stared into her blue for just a moment to watch as she grimaced. 

“You are the most insufferable person I have ever had the annoyance to meet.” She growled hands balled into fists by her side. 

“And I you.” He countered, “Now, I have somewhere to be. Have a good night my lady.” In a flourishing bow, Felix jumped to a run hoping if he was lucky he could search the stalls now that the square was empty. 

 

_________

 

Marinette found her way back to her parents home hours past the time she should be, she could hear her mother running down the stairs before she had even turned the handle to the front door. Giving a large sigh she had no other hope but to brace for the worst. 

“Marinette!” her mother called out enveloping her in a hug so strong she felt her bones ache. 

“Maman, I’m sorry. I was turned into patchwork!” she lied, “I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

Her mother cried out to her father in that moment, only for the man to follow suit in a hug just as fearsome. It lasted this way for a while, even though it was late in the night and everyone should be sleeping. They forced her to eat bread and cheese and her mother went to fetch her some brandy cake. Before the night was finished Marinette had told a string of lies to keep her identity a secret and was full beyond belief of food. 

She wished it had been easier for sleep to find her but, it didn’t come and when the light in the horizon broke into her window she hadn’t slept one wink. It was hard to drag her tired body from the bed but, she had and now with hands in flour she found her eyes slowly growing sticky with sleep. Her father was happily humming as he pulled buns from the oven, and her mother out front harmonizing the joyful melody which only made her feel even more at ease.  
“Tom..that little cat is back again.” Her mother called out suddenly breaking the tune, “he is ruining my plants.” 

“He’s just sleeping in the sun my dear if you want him to leave your flowers alone you should go tell him,” Tom said as he chuckled deeply before placing the pan in his hands on the table. 

 

“I’ll do it maman I need some fresh air.” Marinette dusted her hands on her apron, leaving huge white handprints on the pink cotton.

When she went outside she was shocked to find the lanky black cat still slumbering happily in the flowers, he almost seemed to be smiling. Not a care in the world at that moment except how warm the sun must feel against his hide and the way the flowers must be smelling. 

“I feel so horrible waking you little kitten but, if you don’t move from my mother’s flowers she is going to skin you alive.” She whispered as her hand slowly moved to its head to give him a soft rub. 

Started the cat’s steely eyes snapped open and he let out a great hiss, the back of his hackles raised in alarm only to calm when Marinette didn’t back down. 

“Shh..hush that up it won't do you any good to hiss. I was only going to pet you, you sour thing.” Her eyes narrowed in annoyance but her hand found it’s way on the top of the cat’s head anyway, “now that’s not so bad is it?“

The little cat still was raised alert, his body rigid as her hand slowly moved against his head, down his back. He seemed to dislike it but, the longer she moved her hands the more he settled. Soon enough he had curled himself back into the flowers with a soft mewl of annoyance when her hand stopped its ministrations. 

“See it felt good..now come on up you go. We don’t mind cats but, not the flowers and certainly not in the front of the shop. I know you must know what bad luck you are but, even if my family doesn’t believe in such things everyone else surely will.” She said as her hand swatted at him only for it to once more cause the cat alarm, and a hiss. 

“I know, I know..but my mother will come out here if you don’t leave. We have a nice little backyard for you to go to kitty so go on. Find a nice rock back there to sleep on.” 

The little cat then seemed happier, stretching out with his two paws with his a back arched before he politely leaped down to the ground. He didn’t go straight back to where he was told but, instead gave a little mew and continued to rub his cheek against her leg. 

Heaving a sigh, Marinette shook her leg free cursing at the little cat for putting his hair on her hem before she went back inside. 

“Maman, I took care of it but I think he’s just looking for some place people won’t bother him. He’s not super friendly at first, do you think it would be okay if I fed him?” Marinette asked knowing the answer would probably be no. 

“Oh honey, if we did that it would never go away. No, let’s not for now. He will move on in a few days I’m sure.” 

Marinette nodded her head it was true, a stray cat would never leave if you fed it. It would always come back to the place there was food, and for now, at least he was only there for the sunlight and a quiet unbothered place to sleep. 

As the day passed the cat never once ventured back to the front of the store. Marinette checked a few times at the back door, and he was happily sound asleep on the stoop. Though she worried what would happen to him within the next few hours with the sky turning cloudy and gray. If it rained she hoped he found a nice dry spot to wait it out otherwise it would be a long walk in the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are Un beta'd. I'm trying to push myself to plot each chapter and do so within set parameters.


	4. Wet and taken in

Two weeks the cat had come back and nestled in a small spot in the back of the shop. For two weeks he prowled around, minding his own business leaving everyone alone. Marinette wanted to feed him but, he seemed content with just a warm place to sleep. 

With him being in the back of the shop nobody bothered him, he was free from people’s ridicule and free to sleep all day if he wanted. She’d even given him the little nickname of the little lazy kitten. He’d grown to accept her petting, and her talking to him. Though if she pet him too much he would give his little warning hiss for her to stop. He was very finicky but he was cute enough that she had grown so accustomed to him being there. That’s why when he didn’t show one day, she was just a little worried. 

All day long she expected him to show up full of mice that he’d eaten readily for a long nap in the sun. Any noise she heard she assumed it to be the kitten she’d grown so fond of but, he never showed. The entire day had been her worrying about the stupid cat that now was almost a part of the bakery family. 

“Maman I’m going home now to start supper,” Marinette stated dusting off her skirt as she placed her little pink apron on the hook in the kitchen. 

“Okay dear, be careful.” Her mother said sweetly. 

Marinette smiled giving her mother a wave as she headed full speed out of the bakery. She was nearly home when she heard a noise, a guttural meow filled with pain. It was nearby but she couldn’t tell from which direction. The small walkway was filled with people, but she knows she heard the sound. Biting her lip she waited patiently near a small stall of jewelry, hoping to hear it again. The noise was faint but just as she had hoped it gave its small little mewl as if begging to be found. 

Hitching her skirts Marinette looked down in her pocket, calling out to Tikki in a whispered voice, “Tikki can you go find that noise? I think something’s hurt. I’ll follow you.” 

The little kwami nodded her head zipping out of sight as fast as she could go. Down past the stalls of jewels and rugs, there was a small section of drainage. That was where the rain water drained out and the plumbing system emptied out. She could hear the painful meowing again much louder now. Down inside one of the drains was the black cat with emerald eyes that she was so familiar. Someone had no doubt put him in a bag and thrown it down into the drain hoping he would drown. Luckily her kitty was smart, he must have chewed his way from the bag and swam up from the depths of the murky water. He was soaked through and sitting on the one tiny bit of uncovered rock that he could reach. With every splash of the water, he would lose his footing only to clamber his way back, begging for someone to rescue him. 

Tikki was first to go to the scene going through the bars to the cat only to realize he wasn’t going to let her carry him and backed away. “Marinette he won't let me do anything! He’s scared.”  
Marinette nodded her head, “Tikki I have an idea.” 

The little kwami as if on instinct realized the plan her chosen had made and with the words given zoomed in a flash of pink into her earrings. 

Ladybug was now stooped on hands and knees calling to the small kitten, “Don’t worry little guy, I’ll rescue you. You have to be patient okay?” 

It's green eyes widened and as if he knew his savior was here he closed his eyes to wait. Marinette took her yo-yo from her side, casting it down into the pit slowly. Then with a flick of her wrist tried to get it to spin around the little cat's body for her to pull him up. The first few tries she failed, the positioning was off or she would miss by a few inches but in the end, it found its way secured around his torso, pulling him up on a pulley to safety. 

He meowed angrily the entire ride up but only because he was swaying, and the yo-yo must have chafed him. Once he was up onto the ground he was pleased, letting out a long meow. He was dirty and exhausted but the poor thing walked to her side only to rub affectionately against her leg purring like thunder. 

“I know little guy, you’re safe now.” She said giving him a soft little rub between his ears to which he moved into. 

“Okay lazy cat, you’re coming home with me. Someone did this to you and you didn’t deserve it. Poor little guy just because you’re black people thinks they can be horrible to you.” She clicked her teeth chiding the behavior of people only to give him another little scratch as reassurance. 

Luckily nobody had noticed her transformation, the street she had gone down deserted and so all she had to do was revert back and head home without a single worry. She gathered the little cat in her arms which to her excitement he allowed. It seemed he was too tired to complain about any sort of unwanted jostling. 

Once she finally got home she peeled him from her arms, he had fallen asleep the walk there. He meowed giving a small hiss at his distaste for being roused from sleep, only to have Marinette shush him, “None of that, we have to get you cleaned off little guy and fed. My parents aren’t going to love having you here but they’ll get over it with time.” 

Cleaning him off was a nightmare. He hissed and meowed at every bit of water that touched his fur, obviously disliking the fact he was once again wet. She had to trap him in the room in the back, scrubbing him clean with soaps and tonic to get the horrible scent from his fur. He clawed up her arms pretty horribly in the process but it was worth it for him not to smell like the inside of a sewer. 

Once he was clean she allowed him to leave the room which he intentionally rolled on the floor to dry himself off. He licked and preened himself for what seemed like hours after that only stopping when she’d fed him. Which he ate ravenously. Tikki kept calling him Chat Noir, which Marinette could only roll her eyes at. 

“No, he’s much sweeter than that horrible cat. This little guy has to have a cute name.” Marinette said as she continued to chop produce. 

“I don’t know Marinette he hisses and claws you, he also seems to dislike any sort of affection unless he wants it. He reminds me of him too much.” The little kwami stated as she zoomed around the kitten’s head. 

He wouldn’t even look up at Tikki instead continued happily to lick himself as if he was too bored with them to care. 

 

“He seems like he likes being inside, doesn’t he? Almost like he was always a house cat.” Tikki mused cocking her head as she buzzed away from the cat who had now turned his head away from them as if their conversation didn’t really matter to him at all. 

Marinette gave a giggle,”he really does, doesn’t he? I believe he’s just a lazy kitten. Isn’t that right hmm..Tom cat?” 

It didn’t matter to her that he didn’t answer or even pay her much attention. Marinette was just glad the little cat was safe and sound. She knew it would be a hassle once her parents got home to explain and they might not agree with having a cat in the house but, the little guy seemed to be so happy curled up on the rug near the door that she just really didn’t have the heart to throw him out now.

_____

He might be a cat and he might be stuck as one for now, but knowing that Ladybug had been the same girl who’d given him free food at the festival was a real shock. Getting tossed in a bag while out prowling for food hadn’t been accounted for. Honestly, he was glad to be alive but, sitting on her kitchen floor right now all he could do was try his best to breathe. He was putting on a great act of being calm, accepting her help and food graciously as any starving wet cat would have. Though the bath had been horrendous and the food he was given was stale, he was safe. Safe in the house of his masked partner who apparently had no qualms with using her powers to rescue a black cat from drowning in broad daylight.

He was indebted to her forever now because had he died today there would have been no Chat Noir to help her. Of course, he hated donning the mask and working with her but, he didn’t want to die. He wasn’t suicidal over having to go through the pain he did every time he transformed far from it. He wanted to get the entire experience over and to be free from being cursed, he just wasn’t entirely sure how to. It wasn’t as if the little demon Plagg really talked to him unless it was begging for food the small amount of time he was human. The rest of it was trapped inside the ring, or gone from view somehow absorbing into whatever power turned him into a four-legged furry. 

He could hear her now talking about him but, he chose to turn his back. If he looked at her he would certainly stare or die of shock. No matter how amazing it was to be saved by anyone at all knowing her identity was just a bit too much. He had expected someone rich or at least someone a little bit more high class than a baker's daughter. The little god floating around her kept saying things about how he reminded her of Chat Noir, little did it know they were one in the same. 

He wanted nothing more than to sleep in the corner of this kitchen for the rest of the night, warmed by the fire instead of freezing in a gutter. It seemed, however, her parents wouldn’t like having him around. Maybe they didn’t like black cats either, and now he’d be put out again for sure. It wasn’t like he could blame them because previous to being stuck this way he would have done the same. 

The door at the front of the tiny house opened and he was bracing for the news to come but first, he could hear them welcoming themselves home, asking their daughter if dinner was ready. 

“Maman, Papa before you come inside I have to tell you something,” Marinette said, watching the little god fly into her apron pocket before her parents entered the room. 

He had moved to sit upright on his four paws watching and waiting for a chance he would need to run, but instead he was pleased to see the woman and man bypass him completely. 

“I see we adopted the cat anyway, care to explain?” Her father said with a chuckle as he bent down towards him, extending a hand to which Felix only craned his neck away from. 

“Someone threw him into the sewer and he was crying nearly dead. I happened to find him on my way home today. I gave him a bath and fed him but, he was really close to dying out there. I can’t leave him for someone to murder it’s not right. He’s just a cat. He can’t help he was born that color.” Marinette stated hand on her hip, “they should be ashamed for hurting an innocent animal.” 

“Oh Marinette, your heart is in the right place but, keeping a cat is a lot of responsibility. What if he uses the bathroom in the house, or brings in dead mice? What will you do to stop that? He also could have all sorts of disease.” 

Felix narrowed his eyes at that and gave a meow of injustice. He did. not. have diseases. How dare they lump him in together with some nasty stray, he was much better than that. Not to mention he wouldn’t dare use the bathroom inside, he was civilized. The mice well- he might. It wasn’t intentional and he would try his best but, sometimes his biology got the better of him. 

“Maman I promise to take care of him, and he doesn’t have a disease I can tell. He’s healthy as a horse just lazy. He’s finicky and doesn’t like attention but, he didn’t deserve being mistreated. Could he stay for a week at least to prove he’s going to be a good cat?” 

Her father who had long since moved to stand gave a sigh, “I don’t see what it would hurt. You rescued him so he’s all your responsibility. Feeding him, letting him outside, training him. It’s all your task alright?” 

Marinette leaped with a clap, “I promise! I will take great care of him.” 

“Now what should we name him?” her mother asked with a kind smile. 

“I think Chat Noir will do. He’s just about as pleasant as he is, and the same color.” Marinette stated with a grin. 

Felix let out a hiss.


	5. Felix takes a liking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter thinks about his new life in the Dupain house. He's become lazy and comfortable in these past few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget these chapters are not edited, and generally just thrown together. I try to edit by myself but my grammar is atrocious. There is no beta for this fic.
> 
> Thank you for staying around even though it's been forever. Thank you for reading with my shit grammar. <3

They let him stay! Her parents those glorious, amazingly warm people allowed him to stay in their home. As a house cat, something he could hardly believe could ever happen to him. He'd been certain that he would never find any sort of kindness, that he would never find a safe home for himself other than the small little nook he had been sleeping in at their bakery. Yet, here he lay curled up on Marinette's bed, lazing his body stretched completely across it like he owned it.

Days had passed since the fateful drainage incident where he’d nearly down, and now he was comfortably living a life of luxury. (At least for a cat.) He had his own food bowl which they gave him small scraps daily, a water bowl, his own bed in the kitchen and one in Marinette's room as well. At first he anticipated that they would try to force him to get petted and stroked but the family left him well enough alone as if they knew he would detest it. Every dirty look they gave as they came near had been signal enough for them all.

 

Except Marinette. No she had a way with her. All she need to do was place her hand gently on him and tell him to hush, his hissing always falling on deaf ears. Listening to her had taken some getting used to as well considering how stubborn he was. The first time he'd seen her angry face had been when her yarns had caught his eye, and he'd completely unraveled it only to curl up in it like a nest. She'd furrowed her brow and pointed her fingers and at first he found it hilarious but the second time he'd upset her he finally felt remorse. 

Something about being a cat every bright color, every string made him want to destroy it. Though he felt he had better sensibility than to do that the beast inside him got the better of him. Now he listened to Marinette for fear of her threatening to throw him out, which she'd never even uttered but, the food and shelter he was being provided was far too good to mess up for some blue yarn. Not to mention her gentle petting, and chin scratches lulled him into a sense of comfort that he hadn’t thought he would ever find. She spoiled him.

“He looks comfortable.” He could hear the little god say, as she buzzed overhead. 

Marinette let out a hum, “at first I was against him sleeping on my bed but, he just looks so content. I just don't have the heart to wake him.”

Felix let out a sigh of contentment in agreement, he was so comfortable in their care. Marinette didn't force him to do anything, she allowed him to have his own personality. He was free to laze, and leave the house when he needed. He was free to do anything but ruin her yarn or ribbons. This life he had now these past few days was something that he dare not ever give up for anything, unless of course he became human again.

“Yet he has no problem waking us to be let out at midnight.” Tikki complained, with a small giggle as if she hardly meant the complaint at all.

Something about this little creature infatuated Felix because she was nothing like his own god. This little red bug was kind, caring, affectionate to a fault. She loved Marinette and you could see it in every interaction they had, while his little god had done nothing but harm to him. Any question that Marinette asked the god would provide an answer, yet when Felix had asked how to break his curse the god had only laughed and said, 'Figure it out for yourself.'

He was nearly jealous of their connection, his crime fighting was all pain and disaster while it seemed Marinette had nothing but love and luck. It was painful to watch yet at the same time he wanted nothing more than to gain good graces with the little bug, maybe she could help him. 

“He has to go out it's just how cats are besides wouldn't you rather him have his kitten fits outdoors instead of waking the entire house?”

Ah, yes those. It was as if the night caused him to be filled with energy making it nearly impossible to sit still for even a minute. Every ray of moonlight, every noise he wanted to investigate it. He would run and leap and play, it was annoying even for him. So he'd made himself wake her every night insisting that it was better he be outside than to wake the family who held his life in their hands. 

These past few days Felix had grown very kind, and humbled himself at their feet. He might be finicky and cold but he found their kindness worth his effort. They treated him like a family member strangely enough, and now he would show them respect. 

Rolling over for a moment he stretched his paws above his head, letting out a yawn. This bed was still warm from Marinette's sleeping form and it radiated in every ounce of the mattress. He'd decided the foot was the only place for him but he wished secretly he could lay where she had been. Warmth for cats was like air, and he was so attracted to how warm she was. Once he stretched out, he stood arching his back only to yawn again, getting an 'awe' from the raven haired girl who continued to sit needle in hand in the chair near by. 

“Chat are you ever going to get out of bed, you lazy cat. All you do is sleep and eat.” She let out another harmonious giggle, which made him shake his head and flop back down onto the bed. 

'No..not when it's so warm.' he thought, if he could smile he would have.

Living here he could get used to, how he would hide his secret he'd thought nothing about but, he would find a way to keep her safe. She was after all his partner but, she wasn't his biggest fan and though he wished he could tell her his thanks, and his secret he had no voice to do so. The curse wouldn't let him speak it, and he didn't want her to have a coronary at the sight of him changing form. 

To his luck there had been no Akuma attacks, and this village that was so far from home had remained still and silent. No painful transformations since he'd landed himself in the care of this house and his lady. He was immensely grateful to the higher powers for that silence because he didn’t need to transform or hide. He could remain a lazy cat comfortable in its skin, in the sunlight of a plush bed. No need for mousing or hiding from the rain, chin scratches and warmth galore. 

It was nearly time for Marinette to leave to go to the bakery, and though Felix didn’t always accompany her staying home in the garden alone to lounge in the sun he’d decided to come with her. He could hear her stand, setting her needlework aside as she dusted her skirt with her hands. 

“Chaton are you coming today?” She asked as Tikki zoomed above his head into Marinette’s pocket. 

Letting out an unconscious mewl as if to say yes, he stretched again leaping to the floor with a soft padding thud. He wanted to rub against her leg, but found himself chiding the action and instead stood obediently at the door, waiting on her to open it as if trained to do so. 

“It’s so peculiar for a stray how well mannered you are kitty. Come on, let's go before we’re too late, and don’t forget Chat you have to stay in the back.” 

They walked side by side down the streets of the tiny town, and he did stick rather close to her leg afraid that someone might kick him or throw rocks. Nobody did anymore with her around him to keep him safe, and once they were at the bakery he did as told. Walking around to the back of the shoppe and sitting down in his perch in the sun near the door. He stayed obediently until closing like always, only every once in awhile swatting a butterfly, or chasing a mouse. His life had grown so calm with her, and though he’d been shocked to find that she was Ladybug he could find all the similarities there now that he looked. That night at the festival he’d not seen her kindness as anything but pity or flirtation but, now he realized it was just in her blood. 

Marinette was a kind soul, kind enough to help anyone in need no matter how they treated her. That was when he decided that if an Akuma did attack he would help her without complaint. She deserved it after all she’d done for him lately, even if he didn’t agree with helping the ‘victims’. He would help her. He would help Ladybug.


	6. Author note

Hello and thank you to those who have been reading this story. I've been getting asked about if I am going to continue this and the answer is 'yes and no'. 

This story was designed as a way to cut myself shorter and make me plot heavily each chapter. No more than 2k words each ch and no more than 10 chapters. 

I hate this story as it is. It's rushed there's not enough world building and so I'm deleting it. 

Yup. Gone. 

Good news is I have plans to rewrite it completely. It will keep the same name but everything will be set in modern time and Felix will still remain the main character. I hope you all who have read this will be excited to read the rewrite. 

I'll delete this in a few days and then I'll start over. I'm currently not writing as much but I've recently had some really cute ideas for this. 

Sorry to everyone. 

Thanks.


End file.
